


Runaways

by kaige68



Series: Meme Challenge [2]
Category: Inception (2010), Torchwood
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Crack, Dialogue-Only, Gen, meme challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Two and eight plan to runaway from home. Do they succeed?</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runaways

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Meme Challenge](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/82639.html) at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words**.

“Well, what’s her name then?”

“She... I...”

“You haven’t named her, have you? You know that we cannot run away with an unnamed dolly. It ruins everything.”

“I...”

“Just name her!”

“I can’t, that wouldn’t be fair.”

“It is your doll, right? Then just name her.”

“What if it’s not a name she’d like. What if I call her Louise and she doesn’t like it? I don’t want to upset her when we’ve only just run away.”

“Just give Louise a name already. We’ve lost enough time, Toshiko. Fine, I shall name her Arthur. Now, have you brought a pillow?”


End file.
